The Spawn of Slade
by MuggleBuddy
Summary: Defeated by the Titans for the umpteenth time, and the plan of recruiting apprentices failing for the third time, what's a Slade to do? Why, create a Frankenstein version of himself to do what he couldn't, kill Robin and the rest of the Titans.
1. Project Apprentice

Hello folks, as promised here is the inbetweenquel after my story Search for the Elementals. If you are reading this, and you haven't read that, don't worry, you don't really need to because the Elementals will not be appearing in this story. Some things may confuse you a little so you may find it beneficial to go and read it (it's really not that long). On a final note, I did not write this story. My friend Dragon wrote it, but because her computer has issues, she can't post it. I've done the editing, so if you find any grammatical errors, please bring it to my attention! We hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Anything that would sound vaguely familiar to an average Teen Titans fan is not ours.

* * *

The Spawn of Slade  
Chapter 1  
Project Apprentice

'Damn Elementals,' thought Slade and he fled from the battle scene, 'they're more  
trouble than they're worth'. Battle scarred and bruised, Slade made his way down the  
system of pipes and tunnels that was Jump City's sewage system. As he made his way through his underground lair, he swiftly thought up a plan on what to do now that the Titans had defeated him for the umpteenth time. He gazed upon an operation table in the far corner of the room where one of his first experiments lay dormant. 'I knew I should have gone through with the original plan, yes, it would have proved more time consuming and difficult, but Project Apprentice was a seemingly fool proof plan,' he thought to himself. Quickly moving across the room, he threw the shroud off his experiment, revealing what he had been working on for so many years. If Slade's true face was visible, he would have appeared to be grinning ear to ear."Just call me Dr. Frankenstein," said Slade as he gazed upon his creature.

Roughly 6 feet tall, Project Apprentice was a sight to behold. Possessing the same face as Slade, the creature had long greasy black hair, and a long slender body. His skin, unmatched in color, was covered in scars and stitches holding it together. Across his chest his skin had a green tint, on his right arm a light pale blue patch of skin covered his elbow. On his left arm a slightly brownish tan patch of skin covered his other elbow, everywhere else his skin was deathly pale. On his hands and lower half of his body, Slade placed clothing similar to his own, armor and all. In true Frankenstein fashion, Project Apprentice was tied down to the table with thick belts and was attached to many tubes and wires, which attached themselves to massive machines, all a glow with activity. A heart rate monitor was beating steadily, proving his creature to be alive.

Slade made his way over to the central computer. 'This will teach those damn  
Titans,' thought Slade as he threw the main switch to bring his creature to life. With  
sparks flying, and the few dismal lights in the lair flickering, Project Apprentice greeted life with an earth-shattering scream. Delighted with his victory, Slade made his way over to his creation.

"Welcome, my dear creation. Sorry to keep you waiting so long, but Robin's  
skills were just, so intriguing to me, that I had to make an attempt at making him my  
Apprentice." said Slade, clearly trying to plant the seed of hatred towards Robin in his creation's mind. Project Apprentice only replied with a cold stare and struggling to break free of his bondage.

Slade only stared back and decided that this would be a good time to take his  
leave, saying, "I must be going now, I have no use for this lair or you at this present  
time." With the seeds of malice and revenge firmly planted in Project Apprentice's mind, Slade slowly strolled out of his lab, leaving Project Apprentice, struggling to break free.

Finally breaking free of his bondage, Project Apprentice had no problem taking  
the first few steps of his life. Finding the black shroud on the floor, which had been placed over him, while Slade assumed he was lying dormant, he placed it around his body, covering up his unsightly appearance. Picking up a staff his dear creator had left behind, he set out on his life's duty. Kill Robin.

* * *

So how did you like it? Please review and tell us what you think! 


	2. Ready to Die?

Ok, here's Chapter 2, but first, some shout-outs from the author!

The Wild Ambition: Thanks! I'm gladyou like it, as long as I have at least 1 reader I will continue this story!

Iartaneditor: Ha ha, you should have seen it before it was edited, and I'm in honors English too. Go figure.

James: And I'm sure you'd be one of her neighbors

Hekatie: Thanks! (Editor's Note: I can't wait to read it)

Megax 328: OK OK I will, haha, I'm not sure if I will have the elementals in this story, but since I haven't written the whole thing out yet, I just might put them in.

(TTT denotes scene change)

* * *

The Spawn of Slade  
Chapter 2  
Ready to Die?

Project Apprentice surveyed his new surroundings. After breaking free from the  
operation table, he decided to venture out into the world above the one he had known.  
Taking the same path that Slade had taken, Project Apprentice ducked under the series of pipes and waded through the sewage, determined to reach the surface he had been  
deprived of ever since he was created. Upon lifting the manhole cover, bright sunlight  
poured upon him, causing him to lose his footing and fall back into the sewage below.  
'Damn, I had no idea the sun was so...bright.' Deciding it was wise to wait until dark, and to formulate a plan, he made his way back to Slade's lair.

TTT

Upon biding farewell to the Elementals, the Titans had returned to the Tower and everything had returned normal.

"Well, since it's sunrise, let's start off our day with a nice tofu pancake surprise!" said Beast Boy early one morning three days after the Elementals had left.

"No way BB, how about I make us all triple meat omelets!" Cyborg shot back in disgust, remembering the last time he ate Beast Boy's cooking.

"Hello, don't you remember I'm a vegetarian!"

Sensing an all out brawl about to begin, Starfire said, "Let us all partake in some nuts of  
dough."

"All right, doughnuts!" cried Cyborg and Beast Boy as they ran to the kitchen, forgetting their differences and wolfing down large amounts of doughnuts. Raven, noticing that Robin was not present in the room, set out to find his whereabouts. She found him in the evidence room, staring at one of the Slade masks he had obtained.

"He's still out there," said Robin somberly.

"Yes, but he is gone for now," replied Raven, stepping into the room.

"I really thought we had him this time, we had four more allies on our side and we still  
weren't able to defeat him!" yelled Robin angrily as he pounded his fist into the wall.

"Robin, don't let your emotions cloud your reason. Slade was badly injured during that  
battle, and even Slade needs time to heal. We won't be seeing him for a long time yet,"  
said Raven as she moved closer to Robin.

Looking over at Raven, Robin smiled slightly, saying, "I suppose you're right. We did  
kick his ass pretty good this time."

Smiling, Raven said, "Let's go join the others."

TTT

"Damn it, when does the sun set on this godforsaken city, it feels like it's been three days already!" yelled Project Apprentice impatiently as he waited for the "long" day to end. Now that I think about it, when does the sun set at all... wait, a minute," he suddenly thought. "The sun could have set for hours, even days, there aren't any windows down here!" yelled Project Apprentice upon realizing his idiocy and that he had no way of knowing what was happening on the surface. "That bastard must have some way of knowing what goes on... some kind of computer," he thought as he looked around. "Ah,there it is, I must not have noticed it before, and it appears the sun has just set," he thought as he gazed upon the rather large surveillance equipment in yet another chamber of the lair. Walking over to what had been working on for three days he said, "Get ready, Robin, because here I come."

TTT

As night fell, things were as they always had been. Raven reading one of her many books, Beast Boy and Cyborg in another Game Station battle, Robin hard at work as always, and Starfire attempting to convince Raven to accompany her to the mall of shopping.

The Titans weren't expecting a big occurrence. A common robbery, and a gang fight yes, but not anything to raise concern. So when the alarm went of in the Tower, no one was too worried. Slade wouldn't make another move this soon. He had just lost a battle to them three days ago! How wrong they were.

As the Titans arrived at the scene of the crime, Cyborg reassured them saying it was a  
common robbery. They all blasted into the bank, in their trademark ways, ready for the  
battle. None of them anticipated what they saw next. In the back of the bank, coming out of the vault, was none other than one of Slade's robots.

"What?" yelled Robin, "Why is Slade resurfacing this early?"

Finishing his thought, Cyborg yelled, "And why is he sending one of his robots, to rob a bank, this is hardly his style."

"For whatever reason he has, we'll still take him down, Titans go!" And with that  
command from Robin the battle began. Quickly making her way over to where the robotwas making its escape, Starfire hurled a series of startbolts at it. Easily maneuveringaround each one, the robot blasted a hole in the wall and swiftly made his escape.Chasing after it, the Titans continually attacked the robot, but it did not seem to be taking much damage.

"Dude, what is with this robot, it's way faster than all the other ones!" yelled Beast Boy  
as he transformed into a cheetah, hoping his added speed would allow him to catch up  
with the robot.

"Don't let it get away!" yelled Robin throwing another one of his explosives and missing. After about 5 minutes of the chase, the robot suddenly climbed up a building at the end of town and stopped on the roof.

The Titans made their way up the roof, ready to finish the job. When they all reached the top, an audible gasp was heard from each of the Titans. Standing next to the robot, that had caused them so much trouble, was a tall figure, cloaked in a black shroud. Removing the cloak from his face, the figure replied, in a perfect imitation of his creator's voice.

"Why, hello Robin, ready to die?

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2, please review and tell us what you think! 


	3. Frankenstein

Sorry for the semi-long wait (had to make sure every review was responded to). And now on with the chapter…but first…shout-outs from the author!

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: I'm glad you like it, and I will be updating and finishing this story, unlike some authors I know of that just leave their readers hanging for months even a whole year! Sorry, that stuff pisses me off.

Hekatie: Yeah, he's not the brightest crayon in the knife drawer.

RobinLover...Right...well, just remember, everyone is a moron in their own special way, just like everyone one else.

I'm in a kill people mood: Of course I'm going to update, authors who don't update for an extended period of time and don't notify their readers piss me off. Yea, little humorous tid bits (tid bits...thats a funny phrase) such as that seem to appear from time to time in my stories, even if it's an angsty action story.

If I told you I would have to kill you: Yes, it was pretty horrible in the pre-edited form, I am still amazed that they keep putting me in honors English, but I'm not complaining. As for a name, call me Dragon (MuggleBuddy mentioned my name before chapter 1 began) also that is the name I review under on this site. I mostly review humorous Yu-gi-oh stories so If you see a reviewer by the name of Dragon its probably me. I've also reviewed most of MuggleBuddy's stories that is how we met after all. Plug alert I also appear in one of the chapters in MuggleBuddy's, "Everyone Needs a Pet", check it out, its pretty hilarious.

Darkwriter112358: I know Raven is supposed to be all dark and mysterious, and not show emotion, but she does smile in the show from time to time, but don't worry, no more smiling Raven in the story. Promise.

The Wild Ambition: I'm with ya on this one, it is rude, thats fine if you don't want to eat anything that casts a shadow but I didn't climb all the way up the food chain to eat dirt.

* * *

Chapter 3

Wide eyed, the Titans stared at their new foe. Realizing that the Titans were too awe  
struck to say anything, Project Apprentice continued. "Well, Robin answer the question, are you ready to die?"

"Who are you?" yelled Robin, taking a step back..

"Who am I," replied Project Apprentice innocently, "in order to answer that question, I would have to know the answer myself."

"Don't play head games with me, I asked you who you are?" Robin demanded, moving his hand slightly, giving the signal to the Titans to get ready for a sneak attack.

"You honestly think I didn't see that Robin, come now, I may be a Frankenstein version of your most hated enemy and only a day or so old, but I'm not that dense."

"A Frankenstein what?" yelled Beast Boy, "how is that even possible!"

"It's not, I haven't heard of any technology that has the ability to create life!" cried  
Cyborg.

Confused, Starfire asked, "What is this Frankenstein of which he speaks of?"

"It was a novel written a long time ago, where a man, named Dr. Frankenstein, retrieved body parts of deceased humans from a grave yard, and re-animated them, to create the Frankenstein monster. But that sort of thing requires vast amounts of dark magic and-." Raven replied, suddenly cut off by Project Apprentice's attack.

Successfully knocking Raven unconscious he said, "Always keep and eye on your opponent sweetheart, and never have long conversations during a battle." Before Robin or any of the other Titans had a chance to retaliate, Project Apprentice leaped back to where his robot was still standing.

"TITAN'S GO!" yelled Robin, deeply outraged at Project Apprentice's underhanded  
tactics.

"As much as I would enjoy disposing of your so called "team", this battle is  
simply between you and me," said Project Apprentice signaling to his robot to create  
more havoc in the city.

"You go after the robot, I will deal with this thing, Starfire, fly Raven to safety," said Robin stopping their attack.

Cyborg replied, "You sure you can handle this guy?"

"Just go!" cried Robin. "YAAAAH!" Robin yelled as he swung his own bo staff at  
Project Apprentice. Ducking easily, he slammed into Robin's chest sending Robin flying backwards. Before he hit the ground, Project Apprentice succeeded in obtaining one of Robin's gloves.

"You will have to do much better than that to defeat me," said Project Apprentice  
clutching the glove in his hand, "I was made for this."

"What was the point of that?" yelled Robin as he swung his bo staff to meet Project Apprentices own.

"You'll see," he replied.

TTT

"Why is he so fast?" said Beast Boy as he morphed into a cheetah, yet again hoping he would gain some extra speed.

"I don't know BB, we'll capture it and take it back to the Tower for analysis, right now I'm gonna check on Robin." replied Cyborg as he activated the communicator built into his arm. "Robin do you read me?" Static. "Robin do you read me, this is Cyborg" he said as he attempted to make contact again. "Robin?" yelled Cyborg just in time to hear Robin's anguished screams cut through the static.

"ROBIN!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg simultaneously. "Let's go!" said Cyborg as they decided to forget about the robot and go help their fallen teammate.

* * *

There ya have it! What do ya think, a little short but there was some more to this chapter but I moved it to the next chapter. Please review! 


	4. Recovery

Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I should have posted it a few days after I posted chapter 3, but I (the editor) had play practice, so I didn't have time.

Author Shout-outs:

The Wild Ambition: yeah, I figured Robin needed a little humbling.

No Face: Originally, there wasn't a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, but then I changed it, simply, just to torture you all, don't ya love me? Yes it is repetitive, but what can I say? It works.

Hekatie: I'M SORRY! Raven is my favorite character 2, but this is not a Raven centered fic! It's a Robin centered fic. But don't worry, I don't think something like that happens 2 Raven again in the story...I think

Disclaimer: I don't think anybody on this site owns Teen Titans...so I'll just let you figure it out for yourself...

* * *

Chapter 4 

"You'll see," said Project Apprentice as he pressed a button at the end of the staff,  
sending electric shocks through Robin's unprotected hand to the rest of his body.  
Screaming in anguish, Robin fell with a hard smack on the concrete roof. Standing over his now twitching body, Project Apprentice said, "The smart thing to do would be to finish you off now." Picking Robin up by the collar he continued, " However, I am  
having far to much fun torturing you." Tossing Robin aside he said, "Besides this is  
nothing compared to what I will do next." And with that Project Apprentice took his  
leave.

Arriving shortly after Project Apprentice had left, Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed to  
Robin's side. "Oh, man." said Beast Boy gravely as he first laid eyes on the fallen  
Robin.

"It's ok he's alive. But we had better get him back to the tower quick," said  
Cyborg as he gently lifted Robin up from the rooftop and headed back to the tower.

Back at the Tower, the remaining Titans stood around Robin and Raven's hospital beds.  
"Raven should wake up soon, it's just a minor concussion, but Robin's recovery will take longer," reported Cyborg as he read over each of their test results.

"But why," cried Starfire, "why must Robin take longer to recover than Raven?"

"Well Star, Raven only has a minor concussion and she heals herself, Robin on the other hand, was electrocuted so he's gonna need more time," replied Cyborg.

"What do we do now," asked Beast Boy.

"We try to get some more information on this guy," said Raven, upon awakening from her trance.

"Are you sure you should be up so soon," asked Starfire, gently touching Raven's arm.

Raven replied, "I will be fine Starfire, thank you, you three work on getting more information on this guy, and I will work on healing Robin."

"Right," said Cyborg. "Come on BB, Star, we got work to do." The three left the room, leaving Raven to begin attempting to heal Robin.

Placing her left hand on Robin's forehead and her right hand over his torso, she began to chant, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Robin's exposed hand began to show signs of healing. "I hope this works," thought Raven, as she continued to chant.

"Right, so where do we start," asked Beast Boy and he threw himself in front of the main central computer.

"You don't start anywhere," said Cyborg, tossing Beast Boy out of the chair.

"Hey, why not," cried Beast Boy.

"Well for starters last time you used the central computer, you sent the tower into complete virtual meltdown, and don't forget that time when--," said Cyborg before he was cut off by Starfire.

"Please friends, let us not fight, we don't have time for this, we must find this, this, monster that did this to Robin," said Starfire close to tears.

Ashamed Cyborg said, "You're right Star, we shouldn't be fighting over this." He then began to access past files on Slade. During his searches he stumbled upon a way to access Slade's central computer. After hacking away at the main frame for what seemed like forever, he stopped suddenly.

"What is it," asked Starfire.

"Yeah, dude what's up," asked Beast Boy.

"I think I just found my way into Slade's own central computer," he replied dumbfounded that Slade security systems on parts of his computer were disabled.

TTT

"Oh, what is this," said Project Apprentice, as he was searching through Slade's central computer after he had come back to Slade's hideout. "Someone istrying to hack into Slade's computer, well, let see who it is." After typing away for a minute or so he laughed suddenly, "Why it's the Teen Titans, what a surprise," he said to himself. "Wow, I really need someone to talk to," he thought as he looked at some spare parts to one of Slade's many robots. Picking up some of the spare parts he said to himself, "I'll just make someone to talk to." About a half an hour later, he flipped the switch on his little robots back. It was about a foot tall, with a rounded body, that had arms and legs, and could hover in the air if need be.

With lights blinking and bowing slightly, the robot said, "Robot 2-NY-1489 at your service master."

Smiling Project Apprentice said, "I do believe I have out done myself this time, creating a mechanical slave, I should market this." Finally turning back to the computer he said, "I will let them see what they want."

"But master, what if they find out a way to hack further into the system and find our whereabouts," said the robot in a panic.

"I am not going to disable all the security systems, just the ones surrounding the information on my creation. It's not like they can defeat me," said Project Apprentice.

"Yes, master, but what if-"

"What if what, you've been activated for not even five minutes and your questioning me," replied Project Apprentice, "don't make me take out your voice and thought files!"

"No master please," cried 2-NY-1489 as he ran and hid under the table upon which his own creator was created. Rolling his eyes, Project Apprentice disabled the security systems surrounding the files on his creation.

* * *

(A/N: When imagining what 2-NY-1489 looks like think Geru or however u spell his name, that little robot that can detect the whereabouts of Dragonballs ((that sounds so dirty)) from Dragonball Z or whatever Dragonball he's from, if you don't know who that is than disregard what I'm saying here) 

Well that's all for now. Please review...


	5. Revelations

Well here's chapter five. I just got it from the author this morning, and I had nothing better to do, so I edited it and I'm posting it now. But first…it's shout out time!

Hekatie: Yes, I designed him 2 be cute, I thought Project Apprentice needed someone to talk 2 other than himself, hehe

The Wild Ambition: hehehe Yes, I agree he did need to be knocked down a peg, but lets not diss the Batman! I love him; he is the best superhero of all time! But yeah, I suppose he needs a little humbling as well...

DARTH VADER RULES: DARTH VADER TOTALLY ROX MY SOX! Right so, Project Apprentice being really "dumb" is just my way of putting a little humor into the story also his relationship with his robot is also just a little humor added in. I would tell you why he does some of the "dumb" things he does but it would ruin the ending for you...

Moonjava: Glad you like it. I'll write more.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans...nope...still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Revelations 

"This is unbelievable," Cyborg, stated still stunned that he was able to access  
Slade's files so easily. Before opening the files he had obtained he said, "Star, would  
mind going and checking on Robin, he might want to see this."

With a slight nod of her head, Starfire swiftly made her way to the medical unit of  
the Tower to see if Robin had awoken yet. As she stepped into the room, expecting to see  
the worst, she was delighted to discover that Robin seemed to be fully healed and sitting  
upright on the side of the bed.

"Robin!" she exclaimed with joy as she rushed to his side giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Its nice to see you too Star," Robin struggled to say through gasps for air.

"He's going to need to get some rest but I think he will be just fine." Raven stated obviously pleased with her work.

Releasing Robin, Starfire reported, "Cyborg wishes to see you at the central computer he has uncovered some information on our attacker, are you sure you can stand?"

"I'll be fine Starfire, let's go," Robin replied shrugging off any help they offered  
and they made their way down to the central computer. "So what did you find?"

"Nice to see you up and about." Cyborg said upon seeing Robin enter the room, "I've found some files on this guy in Slade's own central computer, the security systems  
were offline for some reason."

"Thats odd," Robin mused as he took his seat in front of the computer and opened  
the files. They all gasped at what they saw. In these files marked, Project Apprentice, they discovered a mass of information on anatomy, medical files on surgery, funeral home records on athletes and other able bodied people who had passed away in various fashions and where they were buried, gruesome photos and diagrams on various body parts that were either used or unused and discarded in this project, and schematics of various graveyards in the city. All the files on Project Apprentice were exposed except for one file that was very heavily guarded. Before Robin could even begin to hack away at the lone file, the security systems abruptly came back online and Robin was forced to shutdown the computer to avoid mass damage to the Titan mainframe. Since the computer was the only source of light, the room became pitch black. They sat in darkness.

After a few minutes, flipping on a light, Cyborg was the first to speak, "Did I see  
that right?"

"Wait a minute, so for the past few months Slade has been, been," Beast Boy  
couldn't even say it.

"Grave robbing," Raven finished for him, "and using what he had stolen to create  
and likeness of himself in order to take his place when need be."

Very confused Starfire asked, "How was Slade able to bring this Project  
Apprentice to life?"

"That's what must have been in that one file we couldn't access," Cyborg replied.  
Robin still had not said anything.

"You okay?" Beastboy asked.

"I suppose that was what was under that shroud," Robin finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg questioned not understanding the reference  
he was making.

"When I was working for Slade, there was a room I was not allowed to go in, but  
a door did not seal off the room, so I saw a table covered in a black shroud with a  
human-like shape resting beneath it. That must have been Project Apprentice. He must  
have abandoned work on it while he was forcing me to be his apprentice and when Terra, Ignis, and Aqua were his Apprentices as well." Robin explained getting up from his chair and walking over to the window. "That is most likely why he wants me dead, he was  
forgotten and abandoned by Slade and he thinks it's my fault."

TTT

"And that would be just about enough." Project Apprentice stated turning the  
security system back on forcing the Titans out. "See, they saw what they wanted to see,  
and I shut them out before they were able to figure out where we are."

Slowly crawling out from under the table 2-NY-1489 replied, "I was just  
concerned master."

"That will teach you not to question me," Project Apprentice said smugly  
grabbing his cloak and putting it around his bony shoulders. "Why is it so cold?"

"Well we are living in a sewer master." 2-NY-1489 replied.

"Getting bold now, are we," said Project Apprentice deciding to that slide. He  
can't go off belting it every time it made a remark he didn't care for. But the next time it  
won't be so lucky.

"Um, master?" it said weakly.

"What is it 2-NY-1489?" he replied annoyed.

"Won't they figure out where we are anyway," it replied timidly.

"Why do you say that," Project Apprentice sneered, ready to belt the little robot.

"Well, you let them access the graveyard files and where they were and the  
funeral home locations," it replied.

"So," Project Apprentice asked still not realizing his folly.

"Well, master, they can draw up a grid of the city pinpointing those locations  
and know that we are in that area," the timid little robot explained hoping that it  
wouldn't get torn apart for this.

Project Apprentice's eye grew wide. "DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled extremely  
pissed off at his stupidity and that a robot that he created could see what he could not.  
Realizing that it should get out of arm and staff shot of its creator and quick, 2-NY-1489  
took off swiftly. Easily catching up with it, Project Apprentice grabbed the robot by the  
head and stated frightenly calm, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I tried-" it replied cut off by it being hurled across the room at top speed.

Activating its hovercraft abilities, it managed to not be broken into many pieces and  
flew out of the room hoping not to be followed. Deciding not to follow his creation he turned back into the room. "Well, it is right," Project Apprentice said annoyed, "I suppose our final battle will be sooner than I had anticipated, no matter, I will have Robin's head on a pike either way." Giving a psychotic chuckle he threw himself in front of one of the many computers and began happily taping away, preparing for the Titans arrival.

* * *

There ya go. Maybe this story should be sorted under horror, haha; it's not that bad. At least I don't think so... 


	6. Separation

Here is the newest installment of The Spawn of Slade! We hope you like it! As usual here are the author shout-outs!

The Wild Ambition: S'ok, I just gotta defend Bats. He's so cheesy yet oddly cool at the same time...

Hekatie: Yes well, I couldn't have Project Apprentice just always talkin' to himself, lol, and by the way, 2-NY-1489 isn't just a random grouping of numbers and letters. It's my birthday and the state I live in. Just a little side note...

* * *

The Spawn of Slade  
Chapter 6  
Separation 

The Titans were shocked. Robin had never discussed his experiences while being forced to be Slade's apprentice. They just assumed he did not want to speak of it, so they let their questions remain unanswered. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"What do we do now?"

"We find where this guy is hiding and we attack fast and with everything we've got," Robin replied taking Cyborg's place in front of the computer turning it back on. The rest of the Titans took this as their cue to leave Robin and get prepared. Starfire stayed behind.

"Worry not," Starfire reassured, "we will find this monster and we will destroy him."

"I hope so Star," Robin replied not taking his gaze away from the computer screen, "because he won't rest until I'm dead." Shivering slightly at the remark Robin had just made, Starfire left the room to prepare for the battle.

TTT

Meanwhile, Project Apprentice was making his own preparations for the Titans arrival. He began by setting up easily defeatable traps. Confused by what his master was doing 2-NY-1489 timidly asked, "What are you doing master?"

"What does it look like I am doing, setting up traps for our visitors," snapped Project Apprentice, "isn't it time you stopped questioning me?

"Yes my Lord, of course, but these traps are hardly going to slow down the Titans, quite frankly they appear to be the same traps as in an Indiana Jones movie," the little robot replied not sure why he knew what an Indiana Jones movie was.

"I'm trying to see what I am up against here, it doesn't seem like too much, considering our last battle, however I would like to see all of what they have in their arsenal," Project Apprentice replied, amazed at his patience.

Finishing up the last of the traps, he made his way back into the room where Slade spent most of his time. The room where Slade conversed with his former Apprentices and where Terra got a good beating after disobeying Slade.

"This is the place, where our final battle will ensue," Project Apprentice stated turning on the surveillance systems that overlooked the places where he placed all of the traps.

"Why here my Lord?" 2-NY-1489 asked.

"Because," Project Apprentice replied, "I want Robin to feel at home."

TTT

"I've found him," Robin thought to himself under the glow of the computer screen, "in the same place Slade created him."

Running into the room, each Titan appeared ready and waited for the command to head out.

"Ready Titans?" Robin asked. They all replied with a somber nod of the head. And with yelling his trademark line, "TITANS GO!" They all headed out.

"So where is he?" Beast Boy asked after no one had spoken for a few minutes.

"In the same place where he was created," Robin replied simply.

As the made their way down into the sewers, Robin abruptly motioned them all to stop moving. "There are traps everywhere," he stated. Searching with his bionic eye, Cyborg easily pointed them all out and thus the Titans were able to avoid them all.

TTT

Looking on from his vantage point Project Apprentice swore under his breath, "Shit, well that was very anticlimactic." Annoyed, he sighed and leapt out of the chair he was in and walked over to the center of the room. "I suppose then, I will have to see what they all can do in our battle…or not," as he said this he realized the one trap that they missed. "And it is the most important trap of all," smiling maliciously he walked back over to the surveillance monitors and watched in glee as the Titan's foolishly fell into his trap.

TTT

"Looks like we avoided them all gang," Cyborg said after he had not detected another trap for quite some time and he turned of his sensors. They continued to walk in silence until the came upon what appeared to be fun house mirrors.

"Pathetic, he is just trying to confuse us with these fun house mirrors," Raven stated unimpressed at Project Apprentices attempts. "However, I sense magic at work here, dark magic," Raven thought to herself.

"That may be so, but let's not let this trick of his work, stay close together," Robin replied.

Following his command, the rest of the Titans drew closer together. They walked very cautiously, slamming into a few mirrors before Robin noticed something was wrong. He turned around and saw that he was alone. Gasping, he called out for his teammates.

"STARFIRE, RAVEN, BEAST BOY, CYBORG?" Realizing that his efforts were in vain, he took out his com-link and called for any of the Titans. No answer. "He succeeded," Robin thought to himself, "he separated us." Looking ahead he saw what they had been looking for. Just past the exit, Robin saw Project Apprentice standing in the middle of a large inner room in the sewer system. The same room in which, he had fought Slade himself many times before.

Laughing manically, Project Apprentice called out to Robin, "Why, hello Robin nice of you to join me, I was just about to make drinks care to join me?"

"What are my choices?" Robin retorted hoping to draw out the banter portion of the battle so he had time enough to survey his surroundings.

"YOUR BLOOD!" Project Apprentice bellowed as he made the first move.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review! 


	7. Fear

Well here's the newest installment! Just to clarify this story takes place BEFORE the episodes The End (parts 1, 2, and 3). And now a word from the author:

Hekatie: ...yes, i am 516 years old.

The Wild Ambition: I like the villians to be who they really are, evil. like i hate it when villians say, i will destroy you, im like just say it! i am going to kill you and swim in a pool of your blood!...yea 

Spanish Flyer: I see your point and you are absolutly right. That thought didn't even cross my mind. My apoligizes...woops. 

Disclaimer: I don't think anybody on this site owns Teen Titans...we are no different...

* * *

Chapter 7  
Fear

"Robin?" Starfire asked feebly to the darkness that surrounded her. She lit up her hand with one of her energy blasts, hoping that it would help her locate her friends.

"Anybody," she asked in almost a whisper. She continued to walk down the suddenly mirror less corridor. After calling out again for any sign of life, she came upon a doorway that led into a large, pitch-black inner corridor.

"Is anyone in here?" Starfire asked, raising her hand to emit more light into the room. As she raised her hand high, the light fell upon a strange shape in the middle of the room. She cautiously approached it. As she got closer the shape became recognizable. It was a human body. She picked up her pace, but she slipped and fell onto the floor. Starfire placed her hand into the dark pool of liquid that caused her to fall and brought her hand into the light. Starfire took a shark intake of breath as she saw the liquid had a blood red color to it. She quickly made her way to the body that was emitting the massive pool of blood. Starfire, slowly turned the body over, but she already knew who it was.

TTT

"Um…guys?" Beast Boy asked, when he realized that he was alone, in the suddenly mirror less corridor.

Taking out his communicator he called out for his teammates. No answer.

"Okay, I am getting totally freaked out here," Beast Boy cried and began to run in the direction he had been going in. Suddenly he tripped over what felt like a metal rod. Getting up and moving into a fighting position, he saw what had tripped him, rather who. Project Apprentice was standing before him with staff in hand, leaning up against the wall.

Summoning up the last of his courage, Beast Boy asked, "What did you do with my friends?"

"Why, are you scared?" Project Apprentice replied, moving closer to where Beast Boy was standing, "are you afraid of being alone, abandoned, without anyone to come to your aide. You think you aren't strong enough?"

"I'm strong enough to beat you," Beast Boy replied, transforming into a tiger. But he was right. He was afraid, he didn't want to be alone to fight this guy. "But I have to fight him," Beast Boy thought and lunged at his foe.

TTT

Cyborg's flashlight popped out of his shoulder to emit some light into the corridor. He activated his bionic eye to scan for any heat registers around him. Failing in his attempt to locate his friends mechanically, he called out for them.

"Guys?" he asked in a fully robotic voice. Startled he said, "What is wrong with my voice?"

Unable to regain his normal, human voice he touched his face. His face was completely metal. His skin was gone! Becoming frantic he ran down the corridor and encountered a mirror on the wall to his left, hanging from a pipe overhead, not realizing that this was all too convenient. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was fully robotic, not one part of his was organic anymore. He tried to scream, but he found that, he was unable too. He was too frantic to realize how hilariously funny a screaming robot sounds like.

"What happened to me?" he thought, unable to stand the sound of his robotic voice. He grabbed his head and ran down the tunnel. What was going on, why had he suddenly lost his human attributes? He slipped and fell in a massive clanging heap on the floor. He sat up and realized that mirrors, which endlessly reflected his image, surrounded him. He tried to gasp but couldn't. Cyborg curled up in a ball on the floor attempting not to see himself. As he tried to do this, the floor and ceiling became mirrors as well and reflected his image. He could not escape it.

TTT

Raven walked down the corridor. She looked around for her comrades but could not locate them. She like the others attempted to locate them with her communicator. No answer. "I sense a demon's spell at work," she thought. She continued to walk down the corridor. Suddenly her hands began to burn. Raven looked down and saw the flaming symbol of her father burning her skin.

"NO!" Raven uttered.

"OH YES!" A voice boomed behind her.

Raven turned around and fell to her knees. The underground sewer system transformed into the Titans city in flames, she collapsed on a jagged rock that jutted up from the riverbank. Raven's father, Trigon, sat on Titan's tower as if it was his throne.

"THANK YOU DAUGHTER FOR FINALLY RELEASING ME." Trigon boomed.

All Raven could do was stare up at her demon father.

TTT

Project Apprentice led a ruthless assault against Robin. Robin could do nothing but block his attacks.

"Die!" Project Apprentice replied as he flipped the switch on his staff. His electrified staff met Robins.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin demanded as he pushed against his foe's staff with his own.

"I think, I have made it clear that I want you dead!" Project Apprentice bellowed as he pushed back against the force Robin was exerting. They broke their struggle and they both jumped back a few feet. Project Apprentices staff emitted a loud humming crackling noise as its shot out electric sparks.

"Why do you want me dead?" Robin asked, even though he knew the answer. Project Apprentice was even stronger than Slade, "And what did you with my friends!"

"You know full well why I want you dead, and as for your friends…" He responded as the surveillance system turned. Robin's eyes grew wide as he saw the state of his friends. All four of them were tightly wrapped in what looked like a spider's web and seemed to be unharmed. However looked to be in writhing mental pain, a few of them were moaning and struggling to break free. The less they resisted, the web wrapped even tighter and tighter around them. Cyborg was almost completely covered in the sticky mass already.

"What did you do to them?" Robin demanded.

"Simply trapped them in their most horrible fears." Project Apprentice replied. "It was a simple process," He went on, "all there was to it, was to lure you into the hall of mirrors, separating you all. Then all the others would become entangled in the Spider of Illusion's web. However, I gave the demon spider specific instructions not the trap you. I want you all for myself."

Robin simply replied with a sneer.

"Well, I grow tired of this pointless banter, they will die soon trapped in their minds anyhow."

"What?" Robin yelled moving into a better fighting stance.

"Don't you know anything of demons? You live with one," Project Apprentice said as he sent a bolt of lightning in Robin's direction.

Robin tumbled out of the way, "What do you mean?"

Project Apprentice rolled his eyes and sent another bolt in Robin's direction.

"You're such a fool Robin. I'll let you figure that one out on your own. As for your friends, the more they succumb to their fears the more the web tightens thus suffocating them…seeing that they haven't had a heart attack by then."

"Now hurry Robin, you don't want your friends to die now do you!" Project Apprentice said as he sent lightening bolts flying in every direction.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Dragon is at her grandparents at the moment, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.


	8. Illusions

Yes, so here is chapter 8, chapter 9 is coming soon (so I've been told). Author response time:

The Wild Ambition: I have no idea what your talking about but I'm sure it's flippin' awesome! I don't really play video games, save for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer video game for Xbox! I am the master of that game!

Red Rose Yuki: Well, funny you should mention that, this story is heavily influenced by Inu-Yasha, like the whole biggest fears being played out in their minds, think back to what Inu-Yasha episode thats from...actually there's 2 episodes with that theme, that forest and the moth demon that trapped them in his web.

The Illustrated Man: I have a good editor.

The Spanish Flyer: bows Thank you, thank you. It was hard to think of what his biggest fear was and I really wasn't in the mood to involve Terra into the mess 'cause well, all of his fears kinda already came true for him, ya know her becoming evil and dying and all.

* * *

The Spawn of Slade  
Chapter 8  
Illusions

Beast Boy, in his Tiger form, attempted to dodge Project Apprentice's attack, but he was far to fast for him. Project Apprentice's staff came down upon Beast Boy's spinal column with crushing force. Beast Boy heard his spine cracking and snapping as he came crashing to the cold concrete floor. He attempted to transform back into his human form, but was unable to.

He couldn't move.

"Not even worth my time," Project Apprentice sneered hovering over Beast Boy's paralyzed body.

"NO!" Beast Boy thought in a panic. "I can't move! I can't even transform!" Beast Boy gasped mentally when he realized what had just happened, "I'm paralyzed!"

"Now question is, do I kill you, or leave you here to die a slow death. Decisions, decisions," Project Apprenticed mused, mockingly stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger, "I think I will leave you here, your friends won't save you anyhow."

"NO! Please someone help me!" Beast Boy thought in despair.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for your rotting corpse in a few weeks, I like to have keepsakes from my victories."

"No, please, help! Anyone! Please," Beast Boy thought feebly as he lay on the cold concrete floor at the mercy of this monster.

If his face were visible, rather if he even had a complete face, a malicious smile would have shown as he swaggered away from the helpless Titan.

TTT

Starfire turned over the body that was lying in the pool of blood in the middle of the dark damp room.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Starfire let out an earth shattering scream and burst into tears at the sight that lay in her arms.

Robin's uniform was torn in numerous places exposing deep gashes. Blood was dried and caked in and around the deep wounds. The most severe wound extended from his right shoulder down across his chest ending at his left hip. The wounds cut deep into his flesh exposing bone. Deep scarlet blood still wet and moist in this wound and a feeble trickle of blood was still exiting this gash. His face was surprisingly unharmed but was ghastly white. He had all but stopped breathing, and blood was dried in a long stream that had once been trickling out of his mouth. Miraculously, Robin's eyes opened slightly when Starfire screamed.

"Robin! You're alive!" Starfire gasped, tears still pouring down her face falling into Robin's wounds. He winced as Starfire's tears met his exposed flesh.

"Who has done this to you? We must leave this place and seek medical aide for you!" Starfire said in a fluster and attempted to lift Robin from where he lay. Robin let out a cry of excruciating pain as his body was moved. Starfire set him down again, and his cries ceased.

"Robin, I am so sorry," Starfire said tears still pouring down her face.

"Plea….please do…don't mo…move me," Robin struggled to say.

"Your strength must be saved, speak not! I have to get you out of here," Starfire tried to plead with Robin to allow her to move him to safety.

"It…it's too late for me….plea….please leave me….get out of…here," he winced in agony as he said this.

"No! Leave you I will not," Starfire replied.

"You…must"

Tears streamed even harder down her face, as she replied, "No Please, you will die if you stay here!"

Robin's breathing became even more haggard, "I know…Star….but… there's nothing….any…one….can…do."

"No, Accept that I will not!" Starfire rebelled against Robin's dying words.

Robin slowly turned his head and their eyes met, "I lo…."

"Robin!" Starfire gasped as he suddenly stopped speaking and his eyes glazed over.

TTT

Cyborg stared into the mirror below him, reflecting his fully robotic image. His screamed in mental agony, and again he failed to see the humor in the sound of a completely monotone robotic scream.

"How could this have happened?" Cyborg thought desperately trying to make sense of what had just happened to him. "Calm down Cy. Now, just think of what happened just before this occurred," He thought trying to calm himself down.

He closed his eyes and thought.

"We had just been hunting down Project Apprentice; we had just been walking down a corridor when we ran into this hall of mirrors than all of a sudden I was alone. We were separated. And then my biggest fear came true…MY FEAR! There is no way this could really have happened! It makes no sense, in order for this to really happen it would take hours of surgery….then this all must be…"

"AN ILLUSION!"

TTT

"No, please no! This can't be happening!" Raven said aloud as she stared up at her demon father.

"Oh, yes daughter, it can be and it is!" He bellowed as extended his enormous talons out toward the city in ruins, "You released me, fulfilling your destiny to destroy the world!"

"No, how can this be! It isn't even my birthday!" Raven thought in a panic.

"Your friends never even stood a chance against my might," Trigon laughed and pointed out the rest of the Titans as petrified statues in various stages of struggle and agony.

"But no! This really can't be happening! The only time this would ever happen is on my birthday," She thought as she stared at her petrified friends.

"Look at my little gem, staring into space, just accept it! You killed your friends and destroyed this little planet you call home," Trigon said as he gazed upon his portal.

"NO!" Raven said boldly standing up facing her father, "this really isn't happening, if the prophecy is true than this can't be real."

"HA! What do you mean by that! Of course the prophecy is true! Don't you see the destruction before you?" Trigon replied.

"That's just it, the prophecy states that I will release you on the day of my birth! And it isn't my birthday!"

"It matters not what day it is! The world is under my command!" Trigon bellowed standing up from the Titans tower that he was using as his throne.

"Yes it does," Raven replied flying up to be at eye level with her demon father, "it means that this is all just an ILLUSION!"

TTT

"You're friends are as good as dead and so are you!" Project Apprentice yelled over the cracking and exploding sounds of his lightening bolts meeting the ground and anything else in their path.

Robin dodged the blasts to the best of his ability and was forced to abandon his staff, for it was attracting the bolts right to him. He threw his staff in Project Apprentice's direction, dodging a rather large lightening bolt and landed on a rock jutting out from the wall. From there he could watch the spectacle before him.

For when he threw the staff all of the stray bolts struck it sending it fully electrified and sailing with intense speed and force directly into Project Apprentice's exposed chest. The blast blew him clear across the room, slamming his electrified body into the wall. The wall gave in around him and Project Apprentice was buried under rock and rubble. A pipe burst as well making that half of the room flooded in sewer water. Project Apprentice's staff was where he had dropped it when he had been struck, assuring that, if he was alive, he was unarmed.

TTT

Cyborg opened his eyes and was relieved to find that his was no longer fully robotic. He tried to move but was inhibited by a sticky web that almost covered his entire body. He struggled to break free, but the bondage was incredibly strong.

"What is this? What's going on?" Cyborg said aloud.

"It's the demon spider of illusions; Project Apprentice is using it to trap us in our own worst fears," Raven explained, walking over to where Cyborg remained entangled.

"How did we get free?" Cyborg asked as Raven as she used her powers to remove the web surrounding Cyborg.

"We realized that it was an illusion, or we conquered our fears," Raven replied knowing that the last part of what she said was a lie.

Cyborg walked over to where Starfire and Beast Boy still remained entangled in their own fears. Starfire was struggling against the bondage moaning in mental agony, but Beast Boy had gone limp.

"Beast Boy's giving into the illusion," Raven said as she attempted to remove the web from his body with no luck.

"We gotta get BB and Star out of their webs," Cyborg replied attempting to remove the web surrounding Starfire.

"We can't remove the web ourselves," Raven said defeated, giving up on freeing her teammate.

"Why not? We can just stop trying!" Cyborg yelled and blasted the web.

Nothing happened. The web remained unharmed as if Raven and Cyborg had never touched it.

"Don't you see, Starfire and Beast Boy must conquer their fears on their own," Raven stated.

"There must be another way!"

"Well yes there is, it's to kill the demon spider," Raven said looking around the cavern in which they were.

"Well, where is it?" Cyborg demanded standing back to back with Raven.

"_I'm right here," _A sinister voice said and an enormous spider, 6 feet tall and 12 feet wide crawled out from a tunnel to their left, "_and you will not be spoiling my dinner!"_

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. For all of you following the "Elementals" storyline, I (MuggleBuddy) have begun work on the sequel! I have a prologue done that will be posted soon after the completion of this story! As always, REVIEW! 


	9. Finale Part 1

Hello again readers! I, the editor, would like to thank you for your reviews, but now for the responses from the author:

The Spanish Flyer: Um...Mugglebuddy didn't write this story, I did, and I just posted it under her name because I didn't have an account at the time. But now I do. (QuietlyInsane is my penname check it out!) And yes I know that Raven can go into their minds and help them out and thats what I intend to do. But thanks! bows glad you like it.

SWChica2005: Thanks! I'm glad you think so; I was considering doing a Buffy Fanfic myself an Inu-Yasha and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover. The plot would be something like, Willow tries to do a locator spell trying to find some demon thing but she messes up somehow and summons Inu-Yasha by accident. Then mayhem ensues. Just kicking that idea around...then again I don't know if you know Inu-Yasha...it's a good idea trust me, lol

The Wild Ambition: Oh I see, you seem to know a lot about video games.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Finale Part 1 

Robin jumped down from his perch, careful not the touch the electrified sewer water. He slowly made his way over to the pile of rubble. He wanted to make sure that this monster was down for the count. He watched the debris for a full 5 minutes before he averted his attention to the security cameras that displayed the plight of his teammates.

"What the hell is that," Robin said aloud at what the monitors showed him. An enormous spider with blue demon markings like tiger strips was attacking Raven and Cyborg. The spider seemed to be trying to keep two large masses of webbing out of their reach. Robin pressed a few random blinking buttons on the enormous keyboard that lay before him, producing a closer image of the masses of webbing. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. "Starfire! Beast Boy! I have to get down there and help them," Robin exclaimed and began running towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going," a strangely slow and calm voice asked behind Robin.

Robin whipped around, only to meet Project Apprentice's fist directly into the side of his head. Robin flew to one side and fell with a loud thump on the ground. Completely dazed and his vision blurred, Robin lifted his head to see his attacker.

Project Apprentice was alive, but not unharmed. He stood over Robin, swaying back and forth, and his neck was snapped in half leaving his head to hang to one side. He was slumped over, his fists clenched. He grabbed his head and snapped his neck back into place.

Before Robin could get up, Project Apprentice swung forth with his heavy boot, connecting with Robin's ribs and pushing his body closer and closer to the pool of sewage. He laughed with glee as he heard Robin's bones snap.

"Did you think it would be that simple? One blow and you think you killed me," he yelled as he grabbed Robin by the back of the neck and bringing within inches of his face.

"Did you think that you could just waltz into my life, take my place and think that I wouldn't want revenge? Because of you I was competently abandoned! Cast aside as a failed experiment because he found you more appealing! Less work he said, he couldn't be bothered with training me once I was brought to life he said!"

Robin simply winced in pain as Project Apprentice's words grew louder and his speech more frantic.

"Do you know how it feels to be cast aside for someone better? No wait I take that back, someone far more inferior! What the hell was I supposed to do? Just lay there as you and Slade worked out you little master apprentice relationship? He even had two more apprentices before he even considered crawling back to me!"

"Do you think I wanted to be his apprentice!" Robin yelled cutting off Project Apprentice in mid speech. "Do you think I had a choice?"

A bit taken aback by this new information, Project Apprentice hesitated before he responded, "What?"

"Slade forced me to become his apprentice. But I have a question for you! Why do you want to be his apprentice so badly?"

"I don't," Project Apprentice replied furious that Robin would even that was his desire.

"Then why do you want to kill me? It's Slade that you should be after!"

"That's what I intend to do after I dispose of you and those damn Elementals! You all are responsible for me being cast aside and forgotten and you all will pay with your blood!" Project Apprentice bellowed as he threw Robin halfway across the room.

"Why didn't he just kill me right then and there?" Robin thought in amazement as he tried to stand himself up.

"This is what I was made for Robin!" Project Apprentice yelled on the brink of madness, "I was created to kill! To maim, destroy, murder! End life! All at Slade's command! But I refuse to be his apprentice!"

"What is he talking about? I didn't even say anything to him just now," Robin thought in a fit of confusion, wincing as he stood up, holding his side.

"I will never bow down to him! I will never be at his command, but he had no right to do that to me! What am I?" Project Apprentice seemed to have gone completely insane as his mind jumped from topic to topic.

"Your right, he had no right to do that to you. But you're doing exactly what he wants. And for what you are? You will have to figure that out on your own," Robin replied trying to talk some sense into Project Apprentice's mind.

"What do you mean, I'm doing exactly what he wants," he yelled back at Robin throwing out his hands in a sign of desperation.

"Slade is probably watching us right now, pleased with himself because his creation is doing exactly what he wants, his dirty work," Robin retorted.

"I do what I want not what he commands! His experiment failed! I didn't comply with his orders so he sought out other options! But he had no right to abandon me! If he had only made me his partner we could have been a team!" Project Apprentice bellowed trying to justify his actions.

"This is exactly what Slade wants; he wants you to kill me, because he couldn't! He's still using you, no matter what you say! If you truly want to defy Slade then don't kill me," Robin explained, hoping to change Project Apprentices mind on whether or not to kill him.

Project Apprentice chuckled at first then laughed manically at Robin's feeble plea for his life, "You think you're so smart, using mind trickery to change my mind and not kill you. Very nice try though. I will still have your head on a pike!"

And with that Project Apprentice began a new assault on his foe.

TTT

Beast Boy lay helplessly in the dark for what seemed like an eternity. A single tear rolled down his furry cheek.

"Where is everyone? Why aren't they here…" He thought feebly as the darkness seemed to close in around him. "Did they really abandon me?"

Beast Boy's paralyzed form had not moved since Project Apprentice left him.

"I didn't even touch him…"Beast Boy thought in despair. "And with a single blow he paralyzed me; I wasn't even worth his time…"

He had just about given up all hope.

TTT

Hot tears poured down her orange skin and Robin's now lifeless body lay limp in her arms.

"No, Robin, please don't die…"She said feebly to his remains.

She gently placed his body back down onto the cold concrete floor and wept.

She was giving up hope.

TTT

The enormous demon spider spew webbing at Raven and Cyborg but they easily dodged the attack.

"All its power is in its illusions," Raven stated when she saw the confused look on Cyborg's face.

"Then this should be easy," Cyborg said as he blasted the spider with his sonic cannon, blowing off one of its legs.

The demon spider howled in agony and lunged at Cyborg completely forgetting about Raven. This gave Raven time to rush over to where Starfire and Beast Boy still remained trapped.

Cyborg blasted the spider again sending it flying across the cavern with an enormous hole in it mid section.

"Alright!" Cyborg exclaimed in joy as he saw the seemingly fatal wound that he had inflicted.

"No! You have to destroy its head in order to kill it," Raven stated, and then went back to her chant in order to free Starfire and Raven.

"Oh," Cyborg replied, quickly blasting it in the head before it had a chance to get up, easily killing it. "It was pretty big and nasty; I thought it would put up more of a fight," he looked over hopefully in Starfire and Beast Boy's direction but was shocked to see that they were still trapped in their minds.

"Like I said, its power is in its illusions," Raven replied annoyed that she was interrupted from her chanting.

"I thought you said that if we killed it, then it would free them! They're gonna die if we don't do something! The webbing is getting tighter," Cyborg said in fluster and ran over to where Raven was floating.

"I know what I said, but I was wrong, I must enter their minds and help them defeat their own fears," Raven stated resuming her chant and entered Beast Boy's mind.

"Come on guys wake up! You can do this! Conquer your fears," Cyborg said, but realized that his efforts were futile.

The only one that could save them now was Raven.

* * *

Well there it is folks! One more chapter and an epilogue to go! I (Mugglebuddy that is) am working on the sequel to Search for the Elementals; in fact I already have the prologue done! Stay tuned for the conclusion of Spawn of Slade, and as always….REVIEW! 


	10. Finale Part 2

This is the final chapter of this story! There is an epilogue that is the lead in to MuggleBuddy's next story about the Teen Titans after it. Read and enjoy, but first, some words from our author:

Spanish Flyer: Nah s'ok, I can see how you can get mixed up. And thank you.

The Wild Ambition: Thank you, I do my best. And hey! If you like this one so much, why not check out my other stories! Shameless plug I know...

He-Who-Must-Not-Criticize- LMAO, I'm such a spaz I didn't know I came out like that, well then again it does fit, and we're talking about Beast Boy here...

Disclaimer: (I think I've been forgetting this in my rush to get these chapters posted so this will be a big one!) Neither QuietlyInsane (QI) nor MuggleBuddy (MB) own Teen Titans, or the affiliated characters. DC comics and a bunch of other folks own them. Project Apprentice and 2-NY-1489 are QI's characters. Please do not touch without permission! That is all.

* * *

Chapter 10

Finale Part 2

"What's that," Beast Boy thought when he heard distant footsteps coming in his direction, "is someone there? Help me!"

Raven gasped when she saw the predicament her teammate was in.

"Beast Boy, It's Raven, I'm here to help," She said as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm so alone," Beast Boy thought, as if not hearing what Raven had said.

Hearing his thoughts she said, "Your not alone, Beast Boy, let me help you."

"No one can help me…" He thought as more tears rolled down his furry cheeks.

"I can help you," Raven replied growing more and more frustrated at his refusal of help.

"I don't want to be alone…" Beast Boy thought feebly still not truly acknowledging Raven's presence.

"You're never alone, I'm here."

"Raven?" He thought just realizing that Raven was kneeling beside him wiping away his tears.

"Yes! It's me; as long as I'm here you're never alone," Raven replied.

"You're right, I'm never alone," Beast Boy said aloud, transforming into his human form. "And I'm not helpless!"

Raven smiled.

"Whoa, hey your freakin' me out with this smiling, where's the Raven I know," Beast Boy said smiling back.

TTT

Raven broke from her trance as Beast Boy fell out of the cocoon that was trapping him. He fell with a loud thud on the floor.

"Ow! You guys couldn't break my fall?" Beast Boy snapped rubbing his rear end.

"I thought you said you weren't helpless," Raven retorted and floated over to where Starfire still remained trapped.

"Ew! What is this stuff," Beast Boy asked in disgust as he pulled the last of the webbing from his head.

"It's that spider's web," Cyborg stated pointing toward the deceased spider in the corner of the cavern.

Beast Boy just made a disgusted face in response.

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate! In case you haven't noticed Starfire is still trapped," Raven snapped and started up another chant in order to enter Starfire's mind.

TTT

Project Apprentice lunged at his foe, arms flailing, he had lost all sense of logic and perception. All he knew now was to kill.

Robin tried to get out of his way, but with his broken ribs, he was far too slow to dodge his attacks. Robin took punch after punch, before he lay as a huddled mass on the floor, his face to the ceiling.

Project Apprentice laughed with demented glee at the sight before him.

"Your dead now you son of a bitch!" he screamed as he raised his cupped hands above his head, ready to land a fatal blow.

TTT

Starfire knelt next to Robin's cold body for what seemed like an eternity weeping.

Her head bolted up when she heard footsteps coming down the long corridor from which she came. She flew up high, concealing herself in the shadows and waited ready to attack whatever was making it's way to her.

A figure shrouded in shadow walked slowly into the room and looked around. It slowly made it's way over to where Robin's body lay. Starfire didn't wait to see who or what it was. She swooped down and threw starbolt after starbolt at the unknown figure below her. Hell if she was going to let this thing do anything to Robin's body!

The figure dodged a few of the starbolts before it said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A barrier was instantly produced between Starfire and her foe.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed stopping her attack and flying down to meet Raven, who let down her barrier.

Starfire burst into tears and collapsed in Raven's arms, "Robin's dead! Something or someone killed him!"

Raven let her sob in her arms for a moment before stating, "Robin is not dead."

"What," Starfire exclaimed raising her head, "how can you say that?"

Raven stood up and walked over to "Robin's" body, "This isn't Robin."

"How can that be? It resembles Robin! It talked like Robin! It acted like Robin," Starfire responded in confusion at what her teammate had said.

"She had to realize that this is all an illusion on her own," Raven thought perplexed at that task that lay before her, "but that doesn't mean I can't steer her in the right direction."

"It must be Robin!" Starfire yelled trying to justify what her eyes where seeing.

"Do you remember what happened just before you found him," Raven asked hoping that she would realize what was going on.

"Yes, we were all walking, in the hall full of mirrors, and then I got lost…" Starfire responded trying to fight off the hysteria that was slowly creeping into her mind.

Raven sighed and saw that she would have to approach this at a different angle. She bent over Robin's body and pointed out that fact that he hadn't used any of his weapons.

"It doesn't even look like he put up a fight…" Starfire realized as she forced herself to examine his body closer.

"There aren't any signs of a struggle either," Raven added seeing that Starfire was realizing that something was amiss.

"There aren't any marks on the floor or the walls…" Starfire added, obviously working something out in her mind.

"The hall of mirrors was meant to confuse us," Raven stated hoping to give Starfire that extra shove in the right direction.

"It made us see what was not true, not real…."

"Yes…" Raven said. "Come on Starfire you almost there," she thought.

"Then this isn't real!" Starfire exclaimed when she realized what was going on, "AN ILLUSION!"

TTT

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Project Apprentice screamed in agony as he felt a white-hot burning pain go straight through his heart.

He looked down and saw a chain saw like blade piercing straight through his chest severing his heart in half. He coughed up scarlet blood and fell to his knees as Robin's side. His eye grew wide when he turned around and saw none other than his own creation, 2-NY-1489, pulling out it's chainsaw from his back and placing it back inside his metal body. Before he could say anything, his eye glazed over and he fell over dead with a great thud on top of Robin's body.

"GAH!" Robin yelled in pain as Project Apprentice's dead weight fell on top of his battered and bruised body.

"Do not worry, I will help," 2-NY-1489 offered a bit too excitedly as he rushed over to Robin and pulled him out from under his former master's corpse.

"What are you," Robin said as he stood himself up quicker than he thought he could and slowly started backing away from the deadly little robot.

"I am 2-NY-1489 at your service, and your welcome," it stated in almost military fashion.

"Um, thank you…did Slade create you," Robin asked still not feeling at ease in the company of this seemingly harmless robot.

"Oh no, he did," it said pointing towards where his former master's body laid oozing blood.

"Then why did you kill him," Robin asked shocked that it would kill its own creator. Though he didn't know why he was so shocked. Project Apprentice had just said that he intended on killing Slade himself…

"Well…" 2-NY-1489 started and seemed to be pondering why he did kill his creator after all.

"You don't know why you killed him," Robin asked now deeply confused.

"He wasn't a very nice person and he did go insane at the end…well he always was a tad bit insane but he had lost all reason and when I saw that he actually could kill you I thought it would be best if I stepped in," it explained, pleased with its reasons.

Robin began walking out of the room but still held a conversation with the little robot, he no longer felt as threatened as before when it had a chainsaw coming out of its chest…go figure.

"You thought he couldn't kill me?"

"I thought he was just blowing hot air," 2-NY-1489 responded happy that he was having a normal conversation for once in his life…well almost normal anyway.

Robin laughed but was met with an intense jab of pain in his side.

"We must find your friends, you're hurt! That demon girl will be able to help," 2-NY-1489 stated when he saw Robin wince with each step.

"What," Robin said in confusion, "what was that last part?"

"Oh, nothing," it responded and helped Robin find his teammates.

TTT

Starfire began to fall out of her cocoon but Cyborg caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh, sure you catch her," Beast Boy said bitterly.

"Are you okay," Cyborg asked, ignoring Beast Boy's comment.

She opened her eyes and saw Robin limping into the cavern being helped by a little floating robot, however she ignored that detail.

"ROBIN!" she exclaimed jumping up out of Cyborg's arms and met Robin with one of her many bone crushing hugs, "you are unharmed…mostly."

Robin let out a cry of pain as he was being further crushed by Starfire's sign of affection, "I'm glad to see you too, please don't break me anymore than I already am!"

"So, I see that you won," Cyborg stated, "knew you could do it."

"Yea, all thanks to this little guy," Robin responded nodding his head in the robot's direction.

"What is it," Beast Boy asked, poking the little robot in various places.

"I am 2-NY-1489 and please stop poking me. Don't press that," it exclaimed as the button Beast Boy pressed exposed the same buzzing chainsaw, still covered in blood, that kill Project Apprentice.

"So, I guess that's how it killed him…" Cyborg said in awe that such a big chainsaw could fit in such a small robot body.

"Excuse me," 2-NY-1489 said as it put the chainsaw away.

"Let's just get out of here…" Raven said.

They all agreed and made their way out of the dark cavern, 2-NY-1489 tagging behind.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days after the titans defeated the Spawn of Slade, as they now called him, everything had gone back to normal. Robin was healing up nicely thanks to Raven, Starfire was her usually bubbly self, Beast Boy was losing badly at video games to Cyborg again, and Cyborg had taken an intense interest into 2-NY-1489 mechanical make-up.

They had all decided that it was best for 2-NY-1489 to stay with them in the tower. Robin had pointed out that if he was left in Slade's own hideout than he could use him to destroy them just as he had adversely used Project Apprentice. 2-NY-1489, or Barry as Beast Boy called him, (Beast Boy seems to have a fondness for "arry" names, ex: Larry, Robin's DNA "Buddy") didn't seem to mind and was ecstatic to be in company of people who didn't throttle him on a daily basis. Barry had often proved to be quite useful in gathering information for the Titans and even, on rare occasions, in battle.

So this had been the circumstance under which they had grown accustomed.

Raven sat in deep mediation in her darkened room and remembered back to when, shortly after they had returned to the Tower and she treated Robin's injuries:

"Raven," Starfire said gently approaching her doorway with Beast Boy in tow.

Raven opened her door, "something wrong Starfire…Beast Boy?"

"No there's nothing wrong, trouble free," Beast Boy responded seeming embarrassed.

"We just wished to thank you for all that you had done for us…" Starfire stated averting Raven's attention from Beast Boy.

"Oh, well, it was no problem," Raven responded surprised but was cut off as Beast Boy presented her with a cake, with, "Thanks Raven" written in blue icing.

"We used blue icing because we know it's you favorite color," Beast Boy said blushing.

"We made it ourselves," Starfire stated pleased with herself, "please, partake in our confectionary treat!"

"Um…okay," Raven said, now unsure on whether or not to eat it if they had made it themselves, however she was surprised to find it was delicious. "Wow guys this is really good, you shouldn't have."

"Glad you like it, and really thanks…for everything," Beast Boy responded and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave you alone to your meditation," Starfire said and they both turned and made their way down the hall.

"I'm just glad they didn't see my fear…they wouldn't be thanking me then…" Raven thought sadly.

Just then she sensed the presence of three very powerful beings making their way swiftly to the Tower. She quickly ran into the common room where the rest of her teammates were residing.

"We've got company," she stated in her usual monotone voice, "and they're moving fast."

"Titan's get ready! Barry you stay here," Robin commanded.

"Will do!" Barry responded giving a military solute.

And they all ran outside to meet their new foes. As they waited outside for what was to come, they began to doubt what Raven had said was true.

"Are you sure about this," Beast Boy asked.

Before she could answer they saw three people coming their way. There was one moving swiftly on foot as if he was being carried by the wind, and two over head, one flying by the aid of his enormous bat wings and the other being carried by him. As they drew closer and stopped before them their forms became visible. Ventus, Ignis, and Caelum, three of the four living Elementals stood before them looking distressed.

"What's wrong," Robin asked immediately knowing that something was wrong.

Deciding to speak for the group Ignis exclaimed, "Aqua's missing!"

* * *

And there you have it folks. The end of the story! Evil of us, no? MuggleBuddy has the prologue for the next story written, so the faster you review, the faster she will post it!


End file.
